


My love has gone

by Knight of the pen (Amancham)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Knight%20of%20the%20pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hat Elizabeth wirklich geliebt. Deshalb entließ er sie aus einem Bund, der sie nie glücklich gemacht hätte. So nobel seine Tat auch war, damit zu leben stellt sich als weit schwieriger heraus, zumal Elizabeth's Vater auch noch in der Wunde rührt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love has gone

**Author's Note:**

> Für mich gibt es die weiteren Teile nicht, sondern nur den ersten Film. Sorry. Dementsprechend passt die Story natürlich auch null zu den späteren Filmen. Und sie ist absichtlich sappy und fluffy. Ein Gegenstück zu meiner superdramatischdüsteren Greyhound, als Beweis, dass ich sehr wohl auch anders kann. *g*
> 
> Ach ja. Die gehören mir natürlich nicht. Und Geld gibt's sowieso nicht ;)

Die Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth stand vor der Türe. Mit jedem Tag, da dieses Ereignis näher rückte, wurde der Commodore stiller und verschlossener. Seine Untergebenen, oft auch seine Freunde, beobachteten diese Wandlung mit Stirzrunzeln und großer Sorge. Der Kommodore war häufig abgelenkt, seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Das war nicht gut, da er als Befehlshaber einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste. Doch keiner seiner Freunde fand Zugang zu den Sorgen und düsteren Gedanken des Mannes.   
  
Auch Governeur Weatherby Swann registrierte die Veränderungen seines bislang besten Mannes mit Sorge. Er wusste wohl, was den Mann grämte, doch womit dem Abhilfe zu schaffen sei, vermochte selbst der alte Gouverneur nicht zu sagen. Klar war ihm jedoch, dass etwas geschehen musste und zwar rasch!   
  
~*~  
  
Ein Klopfen am dunklen Holz der Türe zerriss die Stille im Raum und ließ James Norrington zusammenzucken. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte das Schreibzeug beiseite. „Herein!“, rief er gerade laut genug, dass man es vor der Türe wohl noch hören konnte. Das Holz schwang auf und es stand niemand geringeres im Türrahmen, als der Gouverneur selbst. Sogleich sprang der Commodore auf und grüßte formvollendet.   
  
„Guten Abend, Gouverneur Swann! Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches?“, fragte er und bot dem Gast einen komfortablen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an.   
  
„Ganz ruhig, James. Ich bin heute nicht als Befehlshaber zu ihnen gekommen. Ich besuche sie heute als Freund.“, meinte der alte Mann freundlich und schloss die Türe, als er eintrat. Der Kommodore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war nun nicht unbedingt aufschlussreich. Wortlos setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und nickte kurz, zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. Der Gouverneur seufzte auf.   
  
„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass ihr sehr still geworden seid, in letzter Zeit, mein junger Freund.“, hob Weatherby Swann zu erklären an. Norrington nickte bedächtig, vermied es jedoch, den alten Mann zu unterbrechen. „Mir ist wohl auch klar, woran das liegt… es ist wegen meiner Tochter, nicht wahr? Wegen Elizabeth und ihrer bevorstehenden Heirat.“ Ein wissendes und mitfühlendes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des alten Mannes. Norrington war merklich zusammen gezuckt, bei der Erwähnung von Elizabeths Namen.   
  
„Ich kann nicht ändern, was ich fühle. Und ich liebe eure Tochter, Gouverneur Swann. Das habe ich schon seit Langem getan.“, meinte James schließlich zögernd.   
  
„Und doch habt ihr gezögert und nun liebt Elizabeth einen anderen.“ Der alte Mann nickte bedächtig. „Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass eure Frage, zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt gestellt, die Meinung meiner Frau Tochter auch nur im Geringsten geändert hätte. Dem jungen Turner war sie schon verfallen, seit er an jenem Tag von euch gerettet wurde. Sie dachte zwar, ich wüsste nichts davon, doch bin ich vielleicht alt aber noch lange nicht blind oder ein Narr.“, meinte Gouverneur Swann lächelnd. Auch der Kommodore konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.   
  
„Ja, leider, leider hat sich Elizabeths Herz einen anderen Mann gesucht. Sie liebt euch nicht.“, fuhr der Gouverneur fort.   
  
„Aus diesem Grund entließ ich sie auch aus ihrem Versprechen und zwang sie nicht in einen Bund, der sie nicht glücklich gemacht hätte.“, stieß der Kommodore hervor, um endlich die Rede seines Gegenübers zu beenden. Es schmerzte, in alten Wunden zu rühren.   
  
„Zweifelsohne eine noble Tat, werter Commodore.“,  bestätigte der alte Mann. „Doch wohl so gar nicht in eurem Interesse.“ James nickte nur schwach. „Dennoch bewundere ich euch für diese Geste der Aufrichtigkeit und Zuneigung meiner Tochter gegenüber.   
  
Commodore Norrington rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. Hatte all dieses Reden auch einen tieferen Sinn? Oder aus welchem Grund war der Gouverneur hierher gekommen?   
  
„Verzeiht, ich bin wohl abgeschweift.“ Der alte Mann lachte leise. „Der Grund, warum ich gekommen bin, mein lieber Commodore: Ich möchte euch einen gut gemeinten, ja fast schon väterlichen Rat erteilen.“, fuhr der Gouverneur fort. „Schlagt euch das Mädchen aus dem Kopf!“, erklärte er fest.   
  
James konnte nicht umhin, ein leises Schnauben von sich zu geben, doch der alte Weatherby schien es zu ignorieren. „Ja, ich weiß, das klingt nach alter Binsenweisheit und billigen Anweisungen, doch glaubt mir eines, junger Freund: Die Liebe ist bei weitem nicht so einmalig, wie uns die hohe Kunst der Dichtung gerne glauben machen würde!“   
  
Norrington starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund an. Meinte der das wirklich ernst?   
  
„Ja, ja! Die harte Schule des Lebens habe ich bereits durchschritten! Nicht immer einfach, wie man weiß. Ich will euren Weg nur etwas abkürzen, James. Glaubt mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Die Frau, die ich einst geliebt habe, hat mich verlassen für eine Hand voll Gold und einen guten Freund von mir geheiratet! Ach, was habe ich gelitten! Und jetzt seht mich nicht an, wie einen Halunken, der euch vom Galgen entschlüpft ist, Commodore. Ich bin glücklich geworden mir einer anderen Frau, habe eine wundervolle Tochter und blicke zurück auf ein schönes und erfülltes Leben. Denkt an meine Worte, wenn euch demnächst wieder einmal ein schönes Fräulein zulächelt.“ Und damit verließ der Gouverneur den Raum, ohne eine Reaktion oder eine Antwort von Commodore Norrington abzuwarten.   
  
~*~  
  
Lange Zeit saß James nach diesem Gespräch noch auf seinem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf das dunkle Holz der Türe. Lange dachte er über die Worte des alten Mannes nach und musste wohl einräumen, dass es nur wenig Sinn machen würde, weiterhin Elizabeth nachzutrauern, wo er doch mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie niemals in seinen Armen liegen würde.   
  
Als er gegen Abend endlich sein Büro verließ, ließ er sich tatsächlich nach langer Zeit von seinen Männern wieder einmal überreden, noch gemeinsam in ein Wirtshaus zu gehen auf einen Krug Bier.   
  
Die Ablenkung tat ihm gut. Es wurden derbe Witze erzählt und viel gelacht, Männergespräche und Männerhumor. James lächelte vor sich hin. Sobald die braven Soldaten ihre Dienstkleidung abgelegt hatten, verwandelten sie sich gerne auch selbst einmal in kleine Rabauken, die im Gasthaus auch mal für Ärger sorgen konnten, wenn ihnen der Sinn gerade danach war. Sie waren eben alle nur Menschen.   
  
Nach den Ereignissen jenes Tages, gelang es James tatsächlich, seine Stimmung wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zumindest konnte er wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen, ohne ständig an das „was hätte sein können“ zu denken. Doch vergessen? Nein. Vergessen konnte er Elizabeth gewiss nicht so rasch.   
  
~*~  
  
Des Abends, am Tag vor der Hochzeit, war James gerade auf dem Marktplatz, als er hörte, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Rasch wandte er sich um und suchte nach der Person, die ihn gerufen hatte. Sein Blick blieb an einer jungen Frau hängen, deren Gesicht er nur zu gut kannte. „Anna?“, rief er erfreut aus und ging ihr schon entgegen.   
  
„James! Es ist wundervoll, dich einmal wieder zu treffen! Man hört ja ständig von den großen Taten des Commodore, doch dir persönlich wieder gegenüber zu stehen, ist einfach zu schön!“, sprudelte die Frau hervor. James lachte.   
  
„Die großen Taten des Commodore? Die kommen mir nun aber das erste Mal zu Ohren!“   
  
„Nur, weil du so selten auf dem Marktplatz oder in der Gaststube bist, mein lieber James! Vieles wird erzählt über deinen Sieg über die Piraten!“ James’ lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht und er senkte etwas den Blick.   
  
„Wenn ich einen einzigen Sieg davon getragen hätte, so wäre ich nun erfreut, das zu hören.“, meinte er leise. Die Frau blickte ihn aufmerksam an.   
  
„Ach James!“, seufzte sie leise. „Du und die Frauen… du machst dir einen Sport daraus, die Frauen zu begehren, die du nicht haben kannst und jene zu ignorieren, die dir zu Füßen liegen, nicht wahr?“  
  
Der Kopf des Mannes flog schlagartig nach oben und er suchte den Blick der Frau, die dort vor ihm stand. Hatte er soeben recht gehört? Viel mehr noch: hatte er recht verstanden?   
  
Vorsichtig legte er den Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und drückte es leicht nach oben, so dass ihm Anna wieder in die Augen sehen musste. Aufmerksam studierte er ihre Gesichtszüge und jede noch so kleine Regung in ihren Augen. Sie glänzten.   
  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?“, flüsterte er leise.   
  
„Muss ich mich wirklich vor deine Füße werfen, damit du erkennst, wovon ich spreche?“, stieß sie unsicher hervor. „So lange schon… ständig habe ich versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen… doch du siehst mich nicht.“, flüsterte sie.   
  
James’ Gedanken und Erinnerungen wanderten rasend schnell in die Vergangenheit und tatsächlich fingen ihre Worte an, einen Sinn zu ergeben. Stets war Anna am Pier gestanden, bei jedem Schiff, das unter seinem Befehl auslief und meist war sie auch dort gewesen, wenn das Schiff zum Hafen zurückkehrte. Doch er hatte sie nie wirklich bemerkt. Das tat ihm leid, wusste er doch nun, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden zu lieben, der diese Gefühle in keiner Weise erwidert. „Es tut mir so leid.“, flüsterte er vorsichtig. „Ich wusste es nicht… ich habe es nicht gesehen.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“, antwortete sie unsicher. Und während James dort stand, mitten auf dem – zu dieser Zeit recht leeren –  Marktplatz und in die hellbraunen Augen dieser jungen Frau blickte, begannen die Worte des alten Swann langsam, einen wirklichen Sinn zu ergeben.   
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als ihm klar wurde, dass er Anna eigentlich immer recht gerne um sich gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und für den Hauch eines Augenblicks berührten sich ihre Lippen, ehe er sie losließ und wieder von ihr zurückwich.   
  
Nichts geschah, mehrere Herzschläge lang. Die beiden Menschen standen sich nur gegenüber und blickten einander in die Augen. Doch schließlich kam wieder Leben in ihre Körper und Anna fuhr mit einer Hand in den Nacken des Kommodore und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Nur zu gerne folgte er ihrem leichten Zug und abermals trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss.   
  
~*~  
  
Der Hochzeit beizuwohnen, war für James trotz allem nicht leicht. Doch mit Anna neben sich, ihrer warmen Hand in seiner, ihrem Duft in seiner Nase, war es doch erträglich für ihn. Und nach einiger Zeit hatte die Frau es geschafft, seine alte Liebe aus seinem Kopf zu küssen und Platz zu schaffen für eine neue Liebe. Seine Liebe zu ihr.  
  
Und nur zu erfreut war Gouverneur Swann, als zwei Jahre später die Verlobung von Commodore Norrington und seiner Anna bekannt gegeben wurde.


End file.
